


The three steps

by Sp00k1eJ1m



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Josh Dun, Bottom Ryan Ross, Daddy Brendon, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Top Brendon Urie, Top Dallon Weekes, daddy dallon, little Ryan, little josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00k1eJ1m/pseuds/Sp00k1eJ1m
Summary: Brendon grinned "so you're new. and we want you to be our friend! say yes or else"I sadly looked down... rubbing my arm that had fresh cuts my broken heart convinced me to leave. "no you don't... why would anyone want a fag as their friend…"All the other boys frowned, taking notice of his arm, Brendon cupped Josh's chin and made him look up “oh sweetheart… we’re all fags.”My face twisted up then smiles softly “r-really?” Brendon grinned and nodded.Maybe this wont be too bad...





	1. A broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 1

~~~~~~~~

I hated it. I hated him. those stupid caramel brown eyes. those stupid perfect plump lips. that stupid swoon worthy laugh. that stupid grin. I hated what he did to me. he ruined me, broke his heart.  
it happened one day, at Tyler house. they were hanging out and having a great time til those words slipped out of my lips  
"I love you Tyler"  
Tyler giggled "I love you too dude. you're my best friend"  
"no, I love you like I wanna kiss you."  
Tyler froze, his face twisting into an unreadable expression "like you're gay?  
I nervously nodded then Tyler face twisted in disgust  
"I’ve been friends with a fucking fag?! i cant believe i let you sleep in my bed!"  
My heart dropped, before he could respond Tyler back handed him making me fall against the bed.  
"GET OUTTA MY HOUSE YOU DISGUSTING FAGGOT!"  
I quickly grabbed his stuff and fled, not daring to look back.  
the next day at school things were worse than I could've ever imagined. Tyler told everyone. my day was filled with people either avoiding me or calling me degrading names. Me was shoved, slapped, hit, kicked and choked. I went home early filled with bruises and tears.  
the good thing about that day is my family all hugged me, held me close and whispered comforting, loving and supportive things in me ears.  
the good thing about that week is my whole family didn't waste any time when the abuse got worse.  
the good thing about that week is they packed up. sold the house and drove off. no one looking back.  
I felt overwhelming love and support. they cared. they loved me. they refused to let me get hurt another day.  
the good thing about those two weeks is they settled down in a new town, hours away, 8 to be exact. In a hew house. At a new school. a fresh, happy start.  
I changed. I didn't want a reminder of any part of the old me. at that school. I went from the school church boy to punk rock, brown curly hair to blue dyed hair, khakis to ripped skinny jeans, normal colors to reds and blacks. I was satisfied when my parents even let me get my nose pierced. I didn't see that broken boy in the mirror anymore. I saw a new josh. not a josh who was abused for being gay. not a Josh that had his heart broken by his best friend. a stronger Josh. 

~~~~~~~

The nerves hit me on my first day of school. My new school with new people. My heart was pounding out of my chest as I took my breakfast sitting at a table in the back corner, not many payed attention to me which I appreciated. instead of dirty looks I actually got kind smiles. maybe this wont be too bad. I continued to eat, letting my worries fade. I was jumped outta if my thoughts when a group of 5 guys simultaneously sat at the table, looking at me. I gulped  
the guy in the middle had dark brown eyes, black quiffed hair, a leather jacket, plain white shirt, ripped skinny jeans and combat boots.  
on his right side was a smaller boy with a bit longer fluffy hair, light brown puppy eyes, wearing blue skinny jeans and a band t-shirt.  
on the left of puppy eyes was a tall boy, short dark brown fluffy hair like Brendon's blue not quiffed, blue eyes wearing black skinny jeans and a red flannel.  
on the left of quiff boy was another small boy with light brown hair, blue eyes, a fedora, a band t-shirt and jeans that weren't as tight as the others.  
last but not least was an emo looking boy, black straitened hair, brown eyes, dressed in a black  
all of them just staring josh down as he investigated them. Josh slowly spoke up  
"i-if I'm at your guys table i can move.."  
the guys continued to stay him up  
fedora: i like him.  
puppy eyes: seems nice..  
tall boy: styles good  
emo: he'd fit in  
quiffed: agreed. hes ours.  
Josh gulped "u-uh? excuse me?"  
puppy eyes: b you cant just claim someone!  
b: shut up Ry I totally can  
tall: what if he doesn't wanna be apart of us?  
emo: then we hang out with him til he does  
fedora: Pete that's basically stalking  
Ry: Patrick has a point  
b; so does Pete, he cant avoid us forever  
tall; Brendon. not everyone has to like you.  
Brendon: *rolls eyes* Dallon not everyone has to not like me  
Patrick: that makes no sens-  
I held my head "excuse me! I'm right here! id appreciate if you'd not talk like im not!"  
the boys grinned and gave a quick introduction, even though Josh had picked up on their names.  
Brendon grinned "so you're new. and we want you to be our friend! say yes or else"  
I sadly looked down... rubbing my arm that had fresh cuts my broken heart convinced me to leave. "no you don't... why would anyone want a fag as their friend…"  
all the other boys frowned, taking notice of his arm, Brendon cupped Josh's chin and made him look up “oh sweetheart… we’re all fags.”  
My face twisted up then smiles softly “r-really?” Brendon grinned and nodded. maybe this wont be too bad.. they spent the next couple minutes getting to know each other, Josh learned Patrick and Pete were dating as well at Dallon and Ryan. Brendon was the only single one but he sure messed around with the others, growling sexually in Dallons ear, whispering dirty things to him as well nibbling and kissing Ryan’s neck, making the poor boy whimper. I raised a brow watching them interact like that a bit then cleared my throat  
“so… Guys.. uhm.. Rallon and bee… are you guys sure you’re just friends?”  
The three looked between each other before Brendon sighed “alright. You caught us. We’re actually a poly.”  
Ryan looked down self consciously, Dallon holding his hand comfortingly. I smiled  
“Cool! How’d that happen?”  
The three smiled in relief then Brendon spoke up “Well it started as me and Dallon, then Ryan moved to the school and we fell in love with him. After some convincing and lots of kissing, we got him to say yes to join us.”  
I smiled and nodded “well you kinda made it obvious, but that’s really cute!”  
The three guys smile, Ryan blushing a bit. Dallon looked up at josh as he sips his orange juice “what about you? Anyone special in your life?”  
I looked down instantly at the reminder of his past, the smile I had fading down to a frown, unconsciously picking at my cuts making Dallon frown, the taller reached over and took josh’s hand, snapping him out of his thoughts. Dallon spoke softly “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you...”  
Smiling weakly I spoke up “it’s fine… I did have a crush, he was my best friend. When I came out to him… he was disgusted, told the school I was a fag… I was severely bullied the whole week til my parents broke and moved us instantly… I almost got sent to the hospital once...”  
Everyone at the table frowned listening to the boy, watching his tears fall. Pat spoke up softly “oh josh… I’m so sorry...”  
Closing his eyes tightly josh sobs at the overwhelming memories, body trembling. Two strong arms wrapped around him, picking him up making josh jolt. The blue haired boy sobbed seeing Brendon through his tears and allowed the taller boy to sit him in B’s lap. The taller boy rubbed his back cooing softly in his ears “Shh Joshie… its okay… We’re here… I’m here… It’s all okay...”  
I sniffed and sobbed receding into subspace quickly getting up racing off. Brendon frowned looking at his partners “what should we do…?” Dallon rubs his face “i don’t know. I feel like shit for even mentioning it”  
“someone should go after him” pat pipped up making Pete nod in agreement “yeah but who?” Brendon sighed raising his hand then stood, following where the young boy ran off to. After a bit of looking Brendon found the young boy curled up in the corner of the bathroom, sobbing. Brendon approached the small boy, keeping his voice calming “Joshie…? Can I sit next to you?” Josh sniffled and nodded, Brendon smiled softly sitting next to the boy “we’re sorry… We didn’t mean to upset you.” Josh sniffled and whimper “i-its not your fault...”  
Brendon sighed hugging the boy close, rubbing his back. Completely lost for words. After a bit Josh’s cries and whimpers quieted allowing the older boy scooping him up in his arms, carrying him back to the table.


	2. Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step 2
> 
> SKKKRRR. This is my first story in while. I hope you guys like it.  
> explanation on chapter 1 being heart break in a way not that you have to have your heart broken but more you need to ACCEPT it. Some when their heart gets broken they don't talk about it, they hide it and bottle up all their emotions. You need to accept the heart break to get better. That's step 1 loves.

~~~~~~~~~  
Its been a month since Tyler's venomous words hit Josh's ears and broke his heart in pieces. 2 weeks since Josh moved away from his old home, his old life. A week since Josh started his new life, at his new school with his new friends. Josh's heart still ached, at night he sobbed until he passed out. His new friends helped him out, did everything they could just to make him smile. Josh found himself getting closer to the trio of Brendon, Ryan and Dallon. He was closest to Brendon, mainly cuz friend gave him the most attention. Not in the wrong way, all of them seemed to love Josh but man, was Brendon clingy. Every day Brendon checked up on him ‘have you ate today?’ ‘remember to shower!’ ‘do you wanna hug?’ ‘you need a hug come to brendon.’ Everyday Brendon asked those questions, everyday Brendon hugged him, everyday Brendon made sure he smiled and laughed at least once. Josh felt loved, cared about. But, that didn’t take away the fact he cried himself to sleep at night, or that his heart was absolutely breaking with every memory. His friends were all in happy relationships which made his heart ache, seeing his friends kiss each other, giggle, hold hands. If it wasn’t for Brendon he would just isolate himself. Brendon never allowed Josh to sit alone, to wonder of by himself. He stuck by Josh’s side no matter how much Josh plead Brendon to leave him alone. Secretly, Josh appreciated it. He didn’t REALLY want to be alone knowing if he was he’d just break down even more, it was an unspoken thing they both understood. Josh had moved schools mid year so winter came fast followed by Christmas break. Brendon convinced Josh’s mom to allow Josh to stay a week at the trio’s house. Brendon packed the bag himself ignoring Josh’s complaints, Dallon scooped Josh up and carried him to the car then Brendon and Ryan carried Josh’s stuff being them.   
Josh huffed as he got placed in the backseat “this is kidnapping!!”  
The trio giggled, Brendon stuck out his tongue “this week is going to be full of pure fun and happiness. Don’t think I can’t notice you moping around? Enough of this ‘Tyler’ guy. We are going to give you the week of a life time and make you forget ALLLLL about him.   
Josh sighed looking out the window but nodded “fine! Fine…”  
The trio smiled in victory. The drive to the trio’s house was short and quiet. They helped Josh inside and showed him around, settling him in the guest room. Josh sighed, after getting adjusted he slowed walked to the living room where the others were. “Thank you… I appreciate you guys helping me out… If there’s anything and I mean. Anything. I can do to repay you, just let me know.” Brendon grinned, saying coolly “suck my dick.” causing Dallon to immediately glare and slap Brendon’s arm “Brendon!” Brendon giggled in response “what~? He had a good looking mouth, would fit perfectly over my-” “BRENDON!!” Dallon glared harshly at the boy next to him. Josh’s face was absolutely red, looking away unsure what to do or say. Brendon smirked getting up, walking over to Josh growling in his ear “I can see it on your face puppy… You want a taste, don’t you?” Josh whimpered in response “i-i uh I’m” Dallon gave in and walked over behind Josh, trailing his heads down Josh’s sides “come on Joshie… Let us help you forget him. Let us show you a good time…” Dallon’s voice was low, sending shivers down Josh’s spine. Two doms wanted to take him, Josh isn’t a virgin that wasn’t his issue. His issue was Tyler. He still hurt over Tyler’s words. But his new friends were giving him an escape, giving him an option to forget, to let go. That sounded amazing. Brendon’s purr snapped him out of his thoughts “well?” Josh whimpered and nodded, voice cracking “fuck yes.” That was all they needed, Brendon kissed him hard, Dallon attacking his neck in kisses and bites. Josh moaned, overwhelmed already, Brendon’s lips were soft and plump, they kissed hard and deep. Brendon quickly forced his tongue in Josh’s mouth dominating the kiss. Josh moaned as Dallon bit and sucked on his sweet spot, leaving a dark mark. The three ended up in the master bedroom, Ryan trailing behind them, amused. Josh was shoved down on the bed, clothes torn off of him, leaving him in his boxers. The trio in front of them whispered among themselves before nodding in agreement. The trio stripped themselves down to their boxers, Ryan approaching him first. Ryan crawled up, kissing Josh’s neck through his words “my daddy’s are gonna take you… Use you til all you think about are their big thick cocks… ramming up your ass… filling you to the brim.” Josh whimpered and moaned, stretching his neck out to give Ryan more room. Brendon smirked straddling Josh’s waist, grinding down hard. Josh moaned and whimpered, grinding up to meet Brendon’s hips. Ryan chuckled sucking a spot on Josh’s neck, making his own claiming mark then moved up, kissing Josh hard. Josh moaned getting hard, grinding up more needily against Brendon causing Brendon to moan lowly. Dallon hummed and moaned watching the boys getting needier with every second. “okay babes… Get off our new boy.” Dallon was obviously the top dom as the other two scrambled off, well not completely, Brendon snuck up kissing and nibbling Josh’s neck, wanting to leave his own mark. Josh whimpered and whined, humping up desperately wanting more. Brendon smirked and chuckled sucking his own mark on Josh’s neck then pulled off purring “better… Now you’re ours.” Josh whimpered and nodded. Dallon smirked and pulled down Josh’s boxers, letting his dick spring up and hit his stomach. Dallon groaned, stroking Josh slowly “You a virgin baby?” Josh blushed and shook his head making Dallon grin, looking at brendon “lube.” Brendon purred throwing Dallon a thing of lube. Josh watched at Dallon pulled off his boxers, Josh gulped. Dallon was big, had to be like 8 inches and damn he was thick. Josh was gonna get destroyed. Dallon lubed himself up before pushing into Josh slowly until he bottomed out. Brendon pet his hair cooing, Ryan nibbled his neck distractingly, both helping Josh relax and adjust to Dallons member. Dallon moaned, slowly thrusting “fuck.. you’re so tight.” Josh whimpered and hissed “s-shit!” Dallon moaned thrusting faster and deeper “I’m gonna destroy your pretty little ass.” Josh moaned arching his back as Dallon continued to use him. Brendon and Ryan attacked Josh’s neck, kissing and sucking spots, Brendon went down kissing and nibbling Josh’s skin. Brendon’s mouth surrounded Josh’s nipple sucking hard as he played with the other. Josh was overwhelmed with pleasure, moaning louder and higher pitched before cumming harshly over himself. Dallon groaned slamming deep cumming harshly, filling up Josh with his load. Josh moaned and shuddered as Dallon pulled out, quickly he and Brendon traded places. Brendon wasted no time lubing up and slamming deep into Josh. Josh moaned loudly then gasped as Ryan slammed his cock down Josh’s throat. Both boys moaned and slammed deeper, using up Josh completely. Josh moaned, vibrating Ryan’s cock making the boy moan and thrust faster. Brendon growled thrusting deep, nails digging into Josh’s hips “god Dall’s right~ you’re so tight… Fuck im gonna!” Brendon moaned thrusting hard into Josh, cumming harshly. Josh moaned loudly cumming harshly over himself causing Ryan to go over the edge cumming ribbons down Josh’s throat before pulling out slowly. Josh swallowed Ryan’s load before whimpering, everything aching. He groaned feeling cum leak out of his ass. The tallest boy cleaned them all up before flopping down. They all cuddled into each other tiredly. Josh smiled, not having a single thought of his heart breaker.   
The next day Josh stood but instantly tumbled to the floor, pain shot up his ass making him groan. Brendon gasped and giggled “sorry!! Here let me help.” Brendon scooped the boy up smirking, helping him get ready for the day then carried him downstairs, basically throwing him in Dallon’s lap. “Ryan is making breakfast.” Josh whined as the tallest boy held him close, whispering in his ear “in a little pain sweetheart?” Josh pouted “I’ve never had two in a row before okay?” The two other boys giggled and smirked. Ryan eventually came in, sweetly passing out plates of eggs, bacon, and toast. “breakfast~!” Brendon smiled “awe thanks puppy!” Ryan blushed sitting with his own breakfast, nodding “of course… Least I could do.” The boys fell silent, eating and watching cartoons. Josh felt better, his pain was fading. He felt loved, cared for, important. The thought of Tyler lingered in the back of his mind, but for the first time, Josh pushed it away. He didn’t need it when he had something so much better right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Step 2: You need to heal. You need to let go of the past and pain. You can't cling to the memories that'll only hurt you more. Allow friends to help you along the way, don't keep everything to yourself, vent. cry, hurt. Get everything out in order to let go. You aren't alone. You can get through this. 
> 
> Yeah this chapter is a bit smutty but what can ya do amiright? Hope ya enjoy.
> 
> I still suck at writing. 1 chapter left. Stay safe <3


	3. a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey <3

Hey!   
I know i've been gone, so here's a note.

The third chapter is still coming and i promise i'll post it later today.

story time

i recently got out of a toxic relationship with a very insanely manipulative person, that's what inspired me to do this story in the first place. I wrote the first two chapters with ease but when it came to the last one i could never get it right. It always sounded wrong. Then i figured it out. I wasn't on step three yet. I was still letting go. Hell i was still doing things their way, talking their way even the first 2 chapters were written their way. 

But i'm back, and i'm ready for step three. I hope you are too.

remember: you are loved. You are cared for and you do matter.   
~ stay safe friends.


	4. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I know this is a little late but I work a 3rd shift job so after I slept this would technically be my day! Hope you guys understand <3
> 
> If you read my last note you understand whats up. This chapter may be a bit different cuz i will be doing it in my own style. Not a style formed by someone else. 
> 
> This is the last chapter, thank you all for your support it means so much!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @StrawberryBasketCase you are an absolute angel and you deserve the best sweetheart!! I love all your work and it blows my mind that you like my trash. This chapter is dedicated to you. 
> 
> Happiness. The last step. Shitty things happen in this world, people will try to tear you down and form you into what they want to see. Never let them. Be you. Be h a p p y. There will always be someone who will love you for you. Even if you just drag yourself until you can find that support to pick you up, just make it through. It will be so worth it. 
> 
> In a manipulative relationship I completely forgot who i was. I hated myself. I hated everything around me and honestly I just wanted to die. Now that i'm free? I've been happier than I ever have been in a very long time. It feels so good.
> 
> If you have no one else I will hold your hand through the dark. I will be here for you. You will never be alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a month since Josh and the trio had sex, Josh wouldn't say he regretted it but Tyler still loomed in the back of his brain. Josh was unsure of everything, every step he's took, every word he's said. Mainly it was Brendon all over him but the others had their moments too. They helped Josh forget about him, for that Josh was grateful. It had been a particularly rough night, whenever he tried to sleep he was just woken through nightmares and eventually gave up. Now it was morning time and Josh did not want to go to school, the mere thought of it made Josh sick to his stomach. As he was giving himself a prep talk to ask to stay home the one and only Brendon Boyd Urie threw open the door with a big grin  
"Joshie~ guess wha- Hey... what's wrong...?" Brendon had immediately felt the sadness radiating from his small boy so he did the most logical thing. Brendon walked over scooped Josh into his arms and hugged him tight as if he could squeeze the negativity out of Josh’s brain.  
"had a bad night Brenny." Josh’s voice was weak and cracking, it broken Brendon’s heart to hear his bumble so down.  
“Awe sweetie… listen it’s the end of the semester.” you know cuz Joshua came mid-year. “So let’s just go to mine… I’ll take to your mom, you just get ready. Okay, bumble?”  
Josh couldn’t help but smile and nod “o-okay Brenny...”  
Brendon smiled and patted Josh’s cheek lovingly. “good boy~”  
Brendon’s words were like honey to his ears Josh melted and made human like purring sound before cutting himself off and looking away. Brendon just smiled lovingly and left the room to talk to Josh’s mom. Josh sighed but forced himself to get up and prepare himself for the day with his Brendon. ‘his…?’ Josh smiled yeah that sounded right… his Brendon.  
After getting ready Josh went out to his mom and Brendon. They had just finished talking, Josh’s mom smiled sympathetically at him then pulled him close, hugging Josh tight “I know it’s been rough on you sweetheart, know I'm always here for you. Have fun at Brendon’s, okay?”  
Josh smiled weakly and nodded “thanks momma, I love you.”  
She returned the smile before he and Brendon left. Dallon and Ryan decided to go to school leaving Brendon and Josh alone for a couple hours. It was the last day of the semester so it was a half day, the two boys would return with lunch around 12;30 on agreement. The gears in Brendon’s head were turning. He had been spending every moment collecting data, he had a suspicion about Josh, now he just needed to put it to test. Something that could just maybe… maybe kick start Josh’s happiness. Brendon hoped Josh trusted him just enough to let him in.  
Brendon ran a hand through his hair taking a deep breath “im going to grab some things you wait here, okay baby?”  
Josh nodded, curling up on the couch “okay Brenny...”  
Brendon smiled and walked off to Ryan’s playroom looking around as he grumbled to himself “okay lets see here...”  
Ryan had so much stuff it was hard to tell what Josh may be interested in. Brendon didn’t want to be too obvious and freak out his smaller boyf-... Are they boyfriends? They are close and did fuck but they haven’t really declared anything yet. He cared a lot for the boy. Dallon and Ryan were just as interested in Josh and the trio talked about adding Josh into the relationship, but when it came to discussing the matter, no one could ever come up with the right words. Brendon ended up grabbing a blanket, a stuffie and onesie for Josh. Maybe this could work.

Brendon returned to Josh “here baby! This is some of Ryan’s stuff that comforts him… You guys are similar so I guessed they might help you.”  
Josh looked at the items nervously eyes widening slightly at the cat stuffie. Brendon smiled. After a bit of bickering Brendon had Josh in the onesie on the agreement Josh got to choose what they watched.  
The two boys ended up snuggled on the couch, under the blanket. Josh in Brendon’s arms and the stuffie in Josh’s arms. Josh had chose to watch looney tunes, which was completely alright with Brendon as long as his bumble was happy.  
Josh felt himself slipping into subspace, he just couldn’t help it. Brendon made him feel so safe. For once he allowed it. He needed the break. “D-Dada…?”  
A large grin forced on Brendon’s face, it worked. “Yes angel?”  
Josh giggled and nuzzled into the elders chest. “nothin daddy” Josh’s voice was soft, high pitched and sweet making the elder melt and kiss the little’s head.  
“You are so precious...”  
The smaller one blushed at the elders remark, hiding his face into this Brendon’s chest. They sat like that and adored each others presence until Dallon and Ryan walked through the door with taco bell. Josh instantly squealed and ran to them “Dally!! Dally!! Guess what!!!”  
Dallon raised an eyebrow at Brendon but smiled at Josh “hey sweetpea! What’s up?”  
Josh giggled as the tall boy ruffled his hair “daddy let me pick out cartoons!”  
The elder couldn’t help but smile “oh did he now? What did you choose little one?”  
The little jumping up and down “looney tunes!!”  
Ryan squinted and finally spoke up “is that MY onesie?”  
Josh stopped and looked at Ryan with wide eyes, instantly tearing “I s-sowwy! I- I give back!”  
Ryan softened at the tears in Josh’s eyes “Oh nono kitty its okay! Keep it, its okay!”  
Thats the nickname he gave Josh, while Josh’s nickname for Ryan was puppy. They got along great but Ryan was a bit possessive of his things. On the other hand, he couldn’t stand to see his kitty in tears.  
Josh sniffled “no I give back!” as he tried to tug the onesie off.  
Ryan sighed of course the first time Josh opens up he just had to hurt the other little’s feelings. He did the only logical thing he could think of and hugged his kitty tightly. Josh sniffled and hiccuped into the other but slowly hugged back.  
Ryan sighed “i’m so sorry Joshie, don’t take it off… You can have it, it looks better on you anyways.”  
the little sniffled “RyRy sure…?”  
Ryan smiled and nodded “of course Joshie… I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”  
Josh hugged Ryan tightly instantly brightening “is okay RyRy!!”  
The two elders relaxed and the youngers quickly making up Brendon was the first to speak up “okay come on you two! Lets eat up!”

Small bickers mean nothing to Josh anymore, in the end there was always smiles and love. He looked around as he ate 3 boys turned his life around. A smile never left any of their faces. This was so right and it felt so good. His past was the very last thing on his mind. All that matter was the future… and this taco bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest but sweetest chapter. Dragging it out longer just didn't seem right. But that's the end guys!! This story has meant a lot to me even though its trashy. I hope you guys enjoyed. 
> 
> I do have another story in mind which will be much longer!
> 
> Feel free to leave ship requests (or any requests) in the comments.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> stay safe babes. you are oh so important. <3


End file.
